


Canada's World: Second Saturday

by fredthemoose



Series: Canada's World [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: D&S, M/M, Smut, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a sort of... sister story to "Canada's World". It can be read alone, or after "Canada's World"</p><p>This is a Canada/England/America fic. Mostly just smut.</p><p>Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Canada's World: Second Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of... sister story to "Canada's World". It can be read alone, or after "Canada's World"
> 
> This is a Canada/England/America fic. Mostly just smut.
> 
> Enjoy?

America zipped up his recently acquired black, 8-hole Doc Martins. He learned quickly that the more he dressed like the patrons of ‘Hyperdrive’ the less he stood out, and the easier it was to get to Canada. He brushed a little dust off the bottom of his black jeans, pulled his fishnet shirt delicately over his head, and grabbed his new leather jacket before heading out of the hotel room.

This would be America’s fourth visit to the club. At first he was skeptical; no way any Canadian club could be crazier than something in NYC, but Vancouver Canada had proved him wrong.

He walked down the alleyway with confidence, his leather jacket zipped up so to protect his torso from the colder winds of the great white north. He smiled at the few women and men out front having their smoke break, giving the customary nod as he opened the door to Hyperdrive.

The volume of the music almost knocked America off his feet, but he was prepared, a smirk pulling onto his face as the door closed behind him. He walked around the upper catwalk, searching the dance floor for the tell-tale open space where he would be able to find the seductive blond.

After making one round of the upper catwalk and finding no signs of the temptress on the dance floor, America unzipped his heavy leather jacket and descended down the stairs into the crowd of bodies. He pushed his way towards the back of the club where the strobe lights didn’t travel as often. Booths and private rooms were available here, in the muted light.

America nodded at the first bodyguard as he turned the corner, the second however, held out his arm stopping America in his tracks.

“You can’t go in right now Alfred. He’s busy.”

“He’s never to busy for me. Let me ask him, if he doesn’t want me there he’ll tell me.” America replied stubbornly, moving the mans hand out of the way and turning the door knob to Canada’s private room.

The sight that awaited America pulled a loud gasp from his mouth without his consent.

“Who is it Matthew?” Came the slightly accented and very familiar voice.

“Just Alfred. Don’t stop Arthur. I’m so close.” Canada spoke as he lifted himself off of what could only be England’s lap, then plunged back down onto England’s engorged member.

There was a long grunt from England before his head peeked out from behind Canada’s naked body. “Well what are you waiting for boy. Oh and close the door hmm?”

America was released from his shock, kicking the door closed behind him and throwing his leather jacket to the floor. His boots followed, pulling the bow of the laces and kicking them off, Canada’s cries of pleasure stirring him to move faster.

America though distantly that the situation should have made him nervous, or embarrassed at least; two of his friends, his fellow nations moving together as one. But America was no stranger to encounters of this kind. He was familiar with Canada of course, but had also had a few late night encounters with the feisty Englishman. Who would America be to argue with having both at the same time?

He kicked off his pants and undergarments, throwing them to the side of the room before turning back towards Canada. America watched for a moment in awe, Canada’s eyes tightly shut, hands gripping the side of the throne like chair, hair soaked with sweat and plastered to his forehead. To America he was an image of beauty.

He stepped forwards, roughly grabbing the back of Canada’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Surprised, Canada let out a small gasp into America’s mouth as the brash nation quickly began to dominate the kiss. America’s hand slipped down, gently grasping Canada’s erection, relishing in the moans he received.

England let out a groan of his own as Canada’s insides clenched around him. “Mmm Matthew you’re so bloody tight. Oh God.”

It only took a few more firm strokes from America’s hand before Canada was yelling out. Loudly moaning as England continued thrusting into the younger man.  America felt a spurt of liquid on his chest as Canada came, his seed coating America’s hand and chest.

America released Canada from his grasp, giving one last kiss before Canada went limp against England. England let him rest a bit as America walked to the side of the room, picking up a wet towel from the table and wiping himself off.

When he turned around, England had stood up, replacing Canada’s tired body on the large chair as he slipped back into his pants. America quirked an eyebrow as England buttoned up his jeans.

“Just going to get us some drinks. It’s going to be a long night. Hmm?” America was surprised at the uncharacteristically charming smirk that adorned England’s face; clearly ‘Hyperdrive’ changed more than just Canada. America found it strangely attractive, freezing momentarily as England slipped on his shoes and looked back.

“Close your mouth boy. I’ll be back for you later.” Another devastatingly suave smirk and England was walking out the door.

America turned his attention to Canada, who was now sitting up in his throne. America smiled as he walked towards the beautiful blond, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

“Well this was a surprise.” America spoke softly, moving a lock of Canada’s damp hair behind his ear.

“Mmm I suppose. Arthur always comes this week. Second Saturday of the month.” Canada stood up, walking to grab a towel for himself. “But now that you’re here…” He wiped himself off and threw the towel against the wall, gesturing for America to come closer.

“Now that I’m here?” America repeated, pushing Canada up against the wall and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I think tonight…” Canada switched their places, surging forwards and initiating his own kiss, quickly dominating America. Canada smirked into their kiss, loving how America submitted too easily to him, sliding a leg between America’s thighs.

At some point England had returned, and now he stood beside them, offering a shot of a brown liquid to both men. “Drink up boys.”

Both men took their shot, America grimacing as the strangely sweet liquid burned down his throat. Canada chuckled at his response. “Maple Whiskey.” Was the only answer before those soft lips were against his again.

England walked to a side table, putting down the large tray of shots. America groaned into Canada’s mouth as he bucked his hips against Canada’s offered leg. Canada pulling away and nibbling on America’s ear.

“I think tonight, we’ll try something different.” Canada’s hand travelled to America’s chest, flicking a nipple before his mouth began biting and licking across his jaw. “Tonight, you are going to obey my every command.” Another harsh bite had America bucking, teeth biting his lip to keep his noises down.

England came back carrying another shot for each of them. Canada knocked back his own shot, and took another, his finger and thumb pushing America’s mouth open, tilting it back as he poured the shot into America’s willing mouth. America swallowed, pink tongue slipping out to catch the remnants of whisky on his lips. England smirked and walked to the door, opening and saying something to the bodyguard that America couldn’t quite hear.

“Yes. Something different tonight.” America’s head fell forwards as Canada ground his own hips into America’s, accented with a particularly hard bite to his neck. “Tonight Alfred, you are going to follow my every command. And I am going to fuck you.” America lifted his head quickly, the shock of Canada’s bold words making his breath catch. But Canada’s words were undeniable, so when Canada smirked at his reaction and leaned forwards whispering, “Any questions?” smoothly into America’s ear, all the American could do was nod in agreement.

Canada smirked a simple “Good.” Before he leaned forwards and sealed their lips in another hot kiss. America loved the taste of Canada, the slick heat encompassed his entire being, and the unique taste of Canada and maple whiskey set America’s senses reeling.

Canada pulled away, moving his legs from between America’s thighs, causing the older blond to groan from the loss of friction. “Mmm, why don’t you go put that mouth of yours to work while we get ready.” Canada tilted his head to the left, America’s eyes following towards England.

England sat across the room in the beanbag chair, legs crossed, holding a glass of what America assumed was whiskey, watching the scene playing out before him.

“He’s waiting for you.” Canada whispered into America’s ear, pulling him off the wall and pushing him towards the Brit.

America swallowed, feeling his cock jump, as England looked him over, those deep green eyes appraising his body as he approached. England smirked, uncrossing his legs and waving America closer. As soon as America was close enough, England grabbed the neck of his fishnet shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. America groaned, his body moving of its own accord, straddling England’s lap as the Englishman made his mind go blank.

America could feel himself growing hard as England’s tongue danced through his mouth. Although America loved that Canada could take on the role as a dominant, nothing could compare to the way England masterfully guided America into submission.  

“Is this your first time bottoming for him?” England asked huskily as he pulled away, placing his drink down on the side table and handing America another shot. America nodded before downing the shot.

England smirked before pushing America’s chest back with one hand, and pushing his head down with the other. America got the message, slipping off England’s lap and kneeling on the floor. America licked his lips before leaning forwards, his tongue darting out, licking over the head of England’s erection teasingly.

America looked up, parting his lips and taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently before taking the entire shaft into his mouth. He watched as England’s eyes slipped closed in pleasure, his hand grabbing his drink and knocking back a good measure before replacing it on the table. His hand came down, fingers gently weaving in to America’s hair, pulling and pushing gently as America’s head bobbed up and down.

It had been a while since America had done this, but he did his best, making sure to keep suction, using his tongue to lave over the prominent vain, dipping into the sensitive slit before diving down, taking in as much of the long hard shaft into his mouth until he felt the tickle of hair. England’s occasional groans or jerk of his hips kept America going, spurring him on to make the man lose his composure.

Occupied with his task, America barely noticed the soft hands stroking his back, gently pulling at his hips until his ass was raised off the floor, presenting a delicious view for Canada. He found it harder to concentrate as one of Canada’s hands slipped around his torso, hands ghosting against his hardness; teasing him with fleeting touches as Canada leaned over him, warm stomach pressing against his back.

“Mmm, I almost can’t help myself with you two making those noises.” Canada whispered into America’s ear, making him stop momentarily.

America quickened his pace, his tongue working more furiously as he tried not to focus on Canada’s hardness pressing against his ass. Of course America had ‘taken it’ before, but not from Canada. Not from the usually shy innocent nation. He sucked in a breath as Canada’s hand teasingly dragged down his back, gently cupping one ass cheek before disappearing.

When it returned, it was slick and cold, America closed his eyes and tried to hold still as Canada parted his cheeks and that slick finger circled his entrance. England’s hand pushed America’s head down, forcing his cock into the back of America’s throat as Canada pushed one lubed finger into America. Any sounds the American would have made muffled by England’s hardness.

“Mmm, keep going Alfred, you’re doing great.” Came a breathy voice from above, spurring the American to continue.

A long groan rumbled though America’s chest as Canada added another finger, gently separating them, scissoring the tight passage. England’s hand tightened its grip in America’s hair in response to his groan, pale hips bucking up into the warmth of America’s mouth.

“So close Alfred, keep going. Just like that. Yes!” England’s hand become more insistent, pushing and pulling America’s head at a faster pace as Canada added a third finger.

America tried to pull away, the stretching becoming slightly painful, but there was nowhere to go, England merely pushing his hardness down America’s throat. “Alfred. I’m coming. Yes!” England moaned, his eyes closed tightly, head tilted to the ceiling as America bobbed his head a few more times before England emptied his seed into America’s warm cavern.

Canada removed his fingers wiping them on the side of his leg as he leaned forwards to whisper into America’s ear. “Lick him clean Alfred. Mmm, just like that. Don’t let him go soft.”

America moaned quietly at his instructions, licking and sucking every drop of cum from England’s length before lifting a hand, stroking the older nation back to awareness. England’s hand moved to his chin, gently pulling America’s mouth from his cock, smirking down at the younger man.

America hissed loudly, teeth clenching as Canada’s own length, hard and slick, pushed into him with one quick thrust. He closed his eyes as Canada sank the last few inches into him, balls pressed against his ass as Canada tried his hardest not to move.

“Fuck Alfred.” Canada spoke through his teeth as America’s insides clenched, pulling Canada deeper.

“Just move!” America spoke loudly, pushing back against the younger blond, groaning as he slipped deeper.

And who was Canada to deny such a request? And so he pulled out, oh so slowly pushing back into the tight passage.

“Fuck.” Was all Canada could say as his pace increased, America slowly getting used to the size, occasionally pushing back, groaning Canada pushed just that much deeper.

England pushed America’s head back down, shutting him up by thrusting his hardness back into America’s mouth.  America did the best he could, sucking and licking England as Canada continued to thrust into his willing body. The sound of flesh slapping flesh only served to drive America crazy, his own erection having been ignored for so long. He lifted a hand stroking himself a few times before Canada pulled out almost all the way, slamming back in with such force that he practically chocked on England’s cock.

Canada continued his punishing pace, a hand leaving America’s hips, slapping his hand away. “Don’t you dare touch yourself Alfred. You will come when I’m good and ready to let you cum.”

America almost lost it right then and there, a low keen escaping from his mouth as he obeyed Canada’s demands, his hand quickly moving back to the floor to support himself as Canada pounded into him.

“Arthur.” Canada said the name in a breathy moan. “Arthur come here. I need you. Now.” Canada was panting, and America knew it would only be a matter of time.

England pulled America from his length, standing and walking behind them. With his mouth free, America found there was very little to stop the pants and groans as Canada continued to thrust into him.

Canada’s pace slowed to a stop, America biting back a moan of disappointment. He felt Canada leaning over him before he felt the jerk, his eyes closing at the sound of Canada’s sweet moan as England pushed into him. And then they were moving again, Canada pulling out of America, pushing himself back further onto England’s cock, then thrusting forwards deep into America.

Canada’s moans were intoxicating, making America wish he could turn around and watch the beautiful nation behind him. Canada moved slightly, rolling his hips just so before pulling out and slamming back into America once more. And he hit home. America’s arms giving out, dropping him to his elbows, forehead resting against the floor, mouth wide as loud moans escaped from between his lips.

Canada smirked, making sure to thrust again in the same way, hitting America’s prostate each time.

“Matthew. Oh god. Matthew. Please.” America wasn’t above begging. He could feel himself nearing the edge, each powerful thrust pushing him that much closer to what he knew would be a mind blowing orgasm. “Matthew. Matthew please. Please I need more.” He continued, pushing back as his body tensed.

America cried out as Canada’s hand came around and roughly grabbed his long neglected member, stroking it in time to his compelling thrusts. He though he heard England whispering something to Canada but couldn’t quite make it out, all America knew was as the Englishman spoke, Canada’s hand tightened its grip on his hardness. It took only a few more strokes before America fell over the edge, descending the icy spiral of orgasm as he cried out Canada’s name, his already tight passage tensing around Canada’s length.

Canada was not far behind, still thrusting into America as he recovered. England’s hand wandered Canada’s torso, flicking a pert nipple before taking it between his fingers, gently pinching and pulling on the hardened nub. And then Canada was cumming, slowly moving in and out of America as he rode out the orgasm, England’s hands still pinching his sensitive bud, whispering dirty words into his ear.

Canada’s moan finished England off, thrusting a few last times before emptying his seed deep into Canada. Grunting as he kissed the pale neck in front of him before pulling out. America was panting on the floor, to tired to move as Canada pulled out leaving him empty.

Canada dropped to his knees and crawled beside America laying down on the floor beside the exhausted man. “Hold me.” Was the quiet command.

And so America mustered up enough energy to turn over, pulling the smaller man towards him, wrapping and arm around his torso. Canada waved towards England and soon the older man laid down in front of Canada, scooting backwards until their bodies were flush.

“So… Second Saturday of every month hmm?” America asked his voice gruff.

“Don’t be so bloody hasty. How about every other month hmm. I don’t want to share him all the time.” Came England’s reply.

Canada giggled, sighing as he wiggled against the two warm bodies around him. “Well, you two can fight over who get’s what days. In the mean time…” Canada wiggled out of America’s grasp, sitting up and waking over to the towels. “In the mean time… I think I’m going to go dance.”

England chuckled as Canada pulled his clothes on and practically skipped out the door.

“Insatiable isn’t he.” England spoke as he turned over onto his back, looking to America.

America nodded in agreement, to tired to speak. But the thought of Canada dancing, moving his body to the music in ways America wasn’t sure were physically possible, had the American sitting up and searching the room for his pants. If he hurried, maybe Canada would dance with him.

Because here in Canada’s world, Matthew held all the control.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Lots and lots of smut all up this in place. I see you under-agers reading this! *shakes fist*
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
